Inkling's Revenge
by SplatoonSara
Summary: When 4 Inklings get tricked by 4 Octolings and get banned from Inkopolis, Will their great, great, great, great grandchildren accomplish what they have failed to do?
1. Chapter 1

Inkling's Revenge

Chapter 1: The legendary turf war

Naro: The turf war is today, but we are fighting against the octolings. We have a chance of losing. Son: Don't worry! We are the best in Inkpolis! Hino: We are the best in Inkpolis, but not in Octovaly. Chin chon, Let's just try our best. Meanwhile in octovaly the octolings where getting ready for the turf war. Octoi: What do you say about tricking the Inkling's? Octosiso: Grate idea Octoi! Octoi: Let's wreck the Inkling's weapons, ok? Octovino: Hear you loud and clear. Octohinonise: Ok, but won't the Inkling's catch us? Octoi: Not if they are eating lunch where they usually are, the cafeteria! They leave there weapon's at the apartment , we can sneak in the apartment then. Octohinonise: How are we going to go to inkpoils without getting splated? Hold on, oh no. Octoi: Yep, we are going to go as boys. Go get your beanies and headbands and inkling shirts! Octovino: Yes! Finally those things will be useful! Octohinonise: What are the headbands for? Octoi: You're right. You all won't need the headbands! The turf war is starting so the inklings and octolings got there weapons. Octoi: They can't win because we wrecked there weapons! Naro: Let's try our best, but don't get your hopes up too high. Judd: Mew, Meow, MEOW! (3, 2, 1, Start!) 3 minutes later. Naro: See, we lost. Wait, WE LOST?! Judd: Mew meow, mew. (I'm so sorry, but because you lost, you're banned from Inkpolis.) Octoi: Oh, I'm so sorry. Naro: Really? Octoi: NO! Fool. Author's note:

Naro is a girl, Hino is a boy, Son is a boy, and Chin chon is a girl. All the octolings are girls, too. Yes, all of the names are made up. Hope you like the story so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 100 years after the legendary turf war

Norano: Mom, Can I go to Inkpolis now? I'm 14 and I can become a humanoid? Nora: No Norano. I want you to be 18 when you go to Inkpolis. Norano: But the hottest song in Inkpolis is you're a kid now! Not you're a Grown up now! I won't fit in if I'm 18! Nora: Fine! You can go but come visit me every week. Norano: Thank you so much! Nora: You're welcome. Text conversion: Chingo chongo: I just got to Inkpolis! Where are you? Norano: Coming to Inkpolis! Why don't you start looking for an apartment to rent for both of us? I will be there soon. Chingo chongo: Ok. Back to head to head conversion. Chingo chongo: You're here! Now come see the cool apartment I found! Norano: Ok! They are now looking at the apartment. Norano: Wow. Just, wow. Chingo chongo: I know, right! Will you take it? Norano: Well, how much does it cost? Chingo chongo: 500 bucks. Norano: Let's do it! Wait, we need to go battle if we want to do that! I heard there is a weapons shop called Ammo nights. We can go there to get our weapons. They are now at Ammo nights. Seldon: Are you 2 newbies? Norano and Chingo chongo: Yes. Seldon: Then you 2 get splattershot jrs! Norano and Chingo chongo: Thank you! Seldon: You're welcome. They are at the lobby. Norano: Let's do our first turf war! Chino chongo: Yha! 3 minutes later. Norano and Chino chongo: Yes! We won! Norano: Now I have 300 and you have 200 so now we can get the apartment! They are at the apartment. Norano: Now that we got the apartment, we can rest from all that battling. Chino chongo: I'm with you.

Author's note: Norano and Nora are related to Naro, and Chino chongo is related to Chin chon. I hope you like the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting to level 20

Norano: Why don't we go battle? Chino chongo: Yha! We should go battle! They are in the lobby. Norano: On 3, let's play a-lot of turf wars. 1, 2, 3! 9 hours later. Chino chongo: WHAT! We are only at level 10?! I'm taking a break. I'm taking a day long break. Norano: Ok, but I'm going to get new weapons, new shirts, new shoes, and new head gear. Chino chongo: New weapons, new shirts, new shoes, and new head gear?! I changed my mind. I'm coming with you. Norano: I knew you were going to do that. They are at Ammo nights. Seldon: Who! You 2 are at level 10! There is a much bigger selection for you 2! Norano: I will take the splat roller. Chino chongo: I will take the Gal. Seldon: Norano, that will be 200 bucks, and Chino chongo, that will be 300 bucks. Norano and Chino chongo: There you go. They are at cooler heads. Annie: Um, hello, welcome to cooler heads. Your, fresh. Buy, all you want. Norano: This looks pretty. Chino chongo: And I like this. Moe: Bad choices! Norano and Chino chongo: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO US! Moe: You 2 herd me! Bad choices! Norano ran to Moe about to squeeze his guts out but Chino chongo stopped her. Annie: Oh, I'm so sorry about Moe. Moe, I told you to be nice to our customers! Moe: Well I don't want to! Annie flicked Moe of her hair. Annie: 100 bucks for both things put together. 300 less because of Moe. They are at Jelly fresh. Jellonzo: Welcome to, HOLLY JELLYS! You 2 are fresh! As I was saying, welcome to Jelly fresh! Anything you buy will be 100 bucks. Norano: Wow! I'll take this! Chino chongo: And I'll take this! They are at Shrimp kicks. Crusty sean: Welcome, squidy. Norano: Aaaa! Too pretty! I need it! Chino chongo: Wow! Do you have copies? Crusty sean: Yes. That will be 1000 for a pair. Norano and Chino chongo: What!? Norano: We better get battling! They are in the lobby. Norano: Let's battle until we have 1000 bucks! Chino chongo: Yha! Let's go on 3. 1,2,3! 2 hours later. We battled for 2 hours, but it was worth it! They are at shrimp kicks. Norano and Chino chongo: We will take the shoes now. Crusty sean: Did you know that you 2 are now at level 20? Norano and Chino chongo: We are? Yes! Norano: Let's go rest. Chino chongo: Yes. For the rest of the day.

They are at their apartment resting.

Author's note: Norano, Chino chongo, and Nora are girls. I hope you like the story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting in to the second legendary turf war

Norano and Chino chongo are watching TV in their apartment. The commercial: The second legendary turf war sign-ups are today! Only 4 Inklings can participate. Sign-up in the lobby at Inkpolis. Norano: Let's go! Fast! They are at the lobby. Tom: Are you 2 here to sign-up for the second legendary turf war? Norano and Chino chongo: Yes! Tom: Wow! Did you 2 know that your ancestors where in the first legendary turf war? Here, come meet some other Inklings that have ancestors that where in the first legendary turf war. They were good friends, I'm sure you squids will be too. They got to the place where the other squids are. Sin: Hey, you 2. I'm sin, who are you 2? Norano: I'm Norano, and she is Chino chongo. Hono: I'm Hono. Sin: Hey, squids, let's practice. They are in the battle yard. Norano: Sin, why did you splat me? We will be on the same team. Sin: Because it's funny. Ha Ha.

5 hours later. Hono: I think we are ready. Norano: Yep.

Author's note: Sin and Hono are boys. I hope you like the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meet the 4 Octolings

Octoin: Ok, Octogino, do you have any battling tips? Octogino: No, and octo up Octoin! If we are going to win the second legendary turf war you will need to! Octoin: Yha, right, octo up. Octo up! Octohino: Yha! Octo up! Octo! Octo. You know what I mean. Octosis: Let's just chop the Inklings up. Octohino: Yha. Octoin: Yhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Octogino: That's the spirit! Octoin: Let's go practice! 5 hours later Octoin: Go get your weapons, the second legendary turf war is starting!

Author's note: All the octolings are girls. I hope you like the story so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The second legendary turf war

Norano: Go get your weapons. The turf war is starting. Octoin: Let's chop up the Inklings! Norano: Let's try our best. Judd: Mew, Meow, Mew!( 3,2,1, start!) When the battle started the Inklings where in the lead. Norano went rolling most of the map until she was head to head with Octogino. Octogino almost splated Norano, but then Norano became a squid and swam to her and surprise splated her. Then she went to the octolings spot. Then something bad happened. The whole octoling team was by her. But then her whole team was here. Norano splated Octoin, Hono splated Octogino, Sin splated Octohino, and Chino chongo splated Octosis. Mew! ( Stop!) Mew mew! ( Inklings win!) Mew meow mew meow. ( Octolings, because you lost, you are banned from Octo valley.) Octolings: WHAT! Fine. We will go. Inklings: Yes! We won! There are no more Octos now. THE END

Author's note: I really hope you like my story. Love, Sara.


End file.
